Children of the Forest
by Ulura
Summary: Children, said to be raised by spirits of the old religion are being hunted down for their magic along with the spirits who raised them. Arthur is conflicted and Merlin is hiding something important... Slight AU
1. Arthur's Dream

_Arthur quietly slunk through the undergrowth of the deep forest, boots making almost no noise as they landed on the soft leaf covered ground. He was excited to say the least, since he has turned 9 recently his father had decided he was old enough to come with him on one of his political trips. _

_It wasn't the politics that excited the young prince but the fact that he got to travel farther into Camelot's forests on the way there. he hand never been in the deep woods before, the trees were so thick and tall that the light of the sun only reached the ground in small pools._

_Arthur knew he shouldn't stray too far from his father's camp and the safety of the knights but he couldn't resist looking around the woods for animals that would be long gone from the young boy's sight before he could glimpse them were his father and the knights with him. _

_His ears pricked up when he heard the odd sound of laughter to his west. It sounded like children his own age, but there were no villages for miles so surely children couldn't be out here, so far from home. _

_Intrigued, Arthur followed the noise until he reached the top of a small embankment only a few feet high. Below was the clear water of a small lake. The lake looked strange sunken into the ground the way it was, what made it stranger were the rocks and boulders that littered the otherwise smooth surface. however it was neither of these things that truley had the young prince's interest, it was the the two young children standing on the boulder in the middle of the lake._

_The boy looked around his age the girl maybe a year or two younger. They were both wearing clothes made of dark brown cloth covered in tunic's and cloves made from some kind of animal skin, the boy even had a cloak. Their faces were painted with blue stripes on one cheek and a white paw print over their left eye. Both children looked fairly dirty as well but not anymore so than poor peasant children._

_The girl laughed and jumped to a new boulder, landing on all fours then standing and with a flick of her wrist the water flowed up out of the lake in a small stream._

_Magic! Thought Arthur, had they seen him were they going to attack him?_

_Instead the girl continued to smile and shape the water into a star, then a sphere and a cube, the boy clapping as she did so. He then gave a mischievous grin and his eyes flashed gold as a huge dragon made of the lakes water rose up and splashed down again only a few inches from Arthur. _

_Arthur gave a yell and the boy's gaze turned from gold to blue as he saw Arthur. With a yell of his own he turned and began hoping across to the other side of the lake, the girl in hot pursuit until they disappeared into the trees a few seconds later._

"_wait!" called Arthur "Come back!", unfortunately he forgot he was on an embankment and found himself falling into the water below... _

Arthur woke with a start siting up in his bed. The curtains were still closed, which meant it was still fairly early. _Or Merlin is late, as usual _He though to himself. Instead of getting up to check he flopped back onto his mattress and stared up at the canopy. It had been years since he had eve given a thought to the strange children he saw in the deep forests a day's ride from Camelot. Sometimes he felt silly, he must of imagined it, he was only young of course. Other times he was sure of what he had seen. Two dark haired children, dressed in skins, doing magic on a lake.

He wondered if the children were evil. If magic was evil. In the last few years his thoughts on magic had been shaken. Was it evil, as he had been taught? Or was it neutral, like a sword? He couldn't bring himself to believe children less than a decade old could be evil, especially if what he had seen as a child had been true. The children were using magic for fun, entertainment.

Arthur was jolted from his thoughts when Merlin practically fell through the door, somehow managing to keep the tray of breakfast he was holding from falling.

"Rise and Shine!" He called with his trademark grin "Time to face the new day!"

Merlin immediately went about opening the curtains and arranging the princes clothes while he ate.

"You have a council meeting today remember" Merlin added "Your father said it was pretty important".

"I know Merlin" Arthur replied "Just ake sure not to dress me like an idiot"

"You don't need me to look like an idiot, sire".

Merlin skillfully ducked the goblet that came shooting in his direction from Arthur.

"Very funny Merlin" Arthur chided finishing up the ham on his plate and uickly dressing in the clothes Merlin laid out "Hurry up then, If i need to be bored, you need to be bored".

Merlin groaned as he followed Arthur out the door and towards the council chambers, expecting yet another council meeting filled with military tactics and very boring political affairs.

He was wrong.

**So that's the first chapter I hope you like :) Please review :)**


	2. Girl in the Cage

Arthur was shocked that the large table that was usually present for council meetings was gone when they entered the hall. In its place stood a large cage much like the bounty hunter Halig had kept the druid girl in. The council members, including the king stood around it apparently staring at whatever was inside.

The various Lords parted and made way for the prince though they quickly stood back in place, blocking Merlin, meaning he had to peer over their heads.

Both his and Arthur's jaw dropped.

Inside the cage was a little girl, she couldn't be any older than 7, curled up in the middle of the floor. She had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in black skins. Her face and arms were a mess of red painted lines.

"Father what is the meaning of this!" Arthur yelled after a few seconds "Why is this child locked up in the middle of the hall?"

"This is a Child of the Forest" his father replied as if it explained everything, looking at the girl in the cage with mixed hatred and almost pity.

"What on earth is a child of the forrest?" Asked Arthur looking at the girl, who glared back with deep green eyes.

"I will explain My Lord" Offered Gaius whom Arthur realized was giving the girl a similar look of pity. "Children of the Forest are children who have grown up away from civilization, they are raised by spirits of the old Religion, trained to survive in the wilderness and often...in magic".

"This young girl was obviously stolen by these 'spirits' as a baby and raised in their hatred to become a monster" The king continued "The knights captured her early this morning"

"Forgive my interrupting My King" Gaius spoke "But Children raised by the spirits of old were often orphans, abandoned children with no human parents, the spirits are not known to steal"

"Obviously lies" the king waved off "I killed most of these feral children and their spirits in the purge, they were barely human".

Arthur felt sick at the thought that young children were killed during the purge. But it was necessary, wasn't it. This child was obviously barely a human being, the spirits must of raised her like a beast.

Again a small voice in Arthur's head reminded him of his memory of the children by the lake. They were dressed similarly to this girl, yet they were playing like normal children would. _Playing with magic _he reminded himself.

-BREAK-

Merlin felt cold looking at the small girl in the cage. She looked so frightened but at the same time so brave, not crying or screaming. He had to find a way to save her, he couldn't let a little girl die because of the kind hatred and foolishness.

He looked over at Arthur, his eyes pleading for him to help save this little girl.

"Maybe we can teach her to be a proper person" Suggested Arthur after a while "She is so young, we could help her be a human again and she can't of learn that much about magic when she is so young"

_You would be surprised what a young child can do Arthur _thought Merlin to himself thinking of how he was doing magic before he could talk.

"I'm afraid she has been far too corrupted my son" Replied Uther, not sounding the least bit sorry "She will be killed, I simply bought her here so you could recognize what you are to be hunting".

Merlin almost fell over with shock. Arthur as going to be sent to **hunt **more children?

"You want me to go hunting for children?" gaped Arthur

"And their spirits" Added Uther "We can't have these kidnapping spirits taking children and turning them against Camelot".

Arthur stared at his father then at the little girl, who had curled up into a ball, no doubt softy crying to herself. Merlin could tell Arthur was conflicted on this matter.

"Of course father" Arthur replied eventually "I will prepare immediately".

Merlin tried to stay calm as best he could, he knew Arthur didn't want to do this but he found little solace in that. What would he do? He couldn't just watch Arthur kill the Forest Children and their spirits. he knew they did no harm to Camelot.

He just had to hope Arthur knew that.

**Hope you are enjoying this story :)**

**I have a few more chapters typed up and I will add them at points in time soon. please Review so i know if its worth continuing **


	3. The Search Begins

Arthur quickly sent Merlin off to ready the horses and gather the knights for their trip while he went with Gaius to learn all he could about this Spirits of the Old Religion.

"I'm sorry sire but there is very little known about them, they are a secretive people and there was very little written about them even before the destruction of books in the great purge" Gaius said as they entered the library. and walked down the musty shelves, the dust motes floating through the air with each step.

They reached a very old, musty shelf and Gaius began quickly flipping through books until he landed his hand on a single small paragraph. Just below a picture of a young woman standing by a glowing deer.

"That's all?" Arthur questioned looking down at the meagre paragraph of writing silently cursing his father for destroying all the books that may have held more information.

"I'm afraid so sire" replied Gaius sadly, he turned to leave but just before disappearing he turned to the prince once more and added "I do wish your father would spare the girl".

The prince silently agreed with the physician as he walked away, but none the less he had no choice, if he didn't go his father would only send another. He set his sights on the book and began to read.

**Children of the Forest are human children who have been raised by Spirits of the Old Religion. They are rare as spirits usually adopt them into their families when human parents are not available to care for them. The children are often clothed in animal skins and dark clothing to help them better blend in the the forests they live in. Contrary to popular belief Children of the Forest can be any age, though they are taken in at young ages tit is rare for them to leave their adopted family. This rumor is thought to of occurred because young children of the forest are not as good at hiding and as such are more often spotted.**

**The spirits of old are not actual ghosts but large, living, animals infused with magic. The spirits are usually normal animals but at much larger sizes with a large variation of colour. A boy of around 13 years of age was once spotted on the back of an fox, dark grey-blue in colour and the size of a horse. This boy was obviously a Child of the Forest. **

**The spirits rarely live near human dwellings, preferring thick forests away from human life so they may raise the child away from the human world, it is said that these spirits live in small groups but occasionally come together along with their human charges. **

Arthur sighed as he finished. His father described the spirits as monsters, kidnappers and brain washers. this article made them sound...caring. Almost loving to their human charges. the book even said the word, family.

Arthur got up and returned the book to its musty shelf taking one last look at the picture of the girl and her giant deer, before leaving. Feeling no need to get into his armour yet as it was going to take at least a days ride until they got into the deeper part of the forest where he would find these spirits, he joined his men who were waiting for him in the court yard along with Merlin.

He couldn't help but notice merlin had come quiet since the incident with the girl in the cage this morning. He was probably just wishing the girl could live, like Gaius. Arthur hated seeing such a small life snuffed out but if his father thought it was the best he was inclined to agree...mostly. At least his father wouldn't make her execution public, he would never execute a child, even a magic one, in front of a crowd.

-BREAK-

They had ridden out of camelot quickly. Merlin felt a pang of guilt for not being able to make it down to the dungeons to save the girl he was still conflicted as to what he was going to do about finding these spirits. He could find them in minutes if he wanted to of course once they got deep enough into the forest but he couldn't.

Maybe he could find them and warn them before the knights and Arthur found them, then he would be able to stay safe himself and save the Spirits and the children. getting away for long enough to do so would be all but impossible though.

It was times like these he wished his magic would have the answer. Nothing in his book would help him now, he wondered if Gaius had anther book somewhere. He would have to ask him when they got back.

"I'm sorry you know" Came a voice, snapping him out of his own thoughts, Merlin turned and found the voice came from Arthur "About the girl, I didn't want her to die".

"I know" Merlin replied "I'm just thinking thats all, do you think we should kill these spirits?"

"They could be dangerous Merlin" Arthur explained "For all we know they steal these children, corrupt them".

"Maybe"

-BREAK-

They set up camp as the sun began to set, they had made great time, almost the the deeper part of the forest already. _Near the place I saw them... _Arthur thought to himself. He had sent Merlin off fishing for dinner at a river just over the hill. Merlin may be clumsy but riding and fishing were things he did quite well surprisingly. The rods and nets looked like he had barely used them. He wondered where Merlin learnt it.

A stab of guilt shot through Arthur's conciseness. Even thoguh they had become close friends he knew very little of Merlins life before he became his servant a few years ago. gaius had mentioned that Merlin lived in a village on the outskirts of Cendred's kingdom called Ealdor and he had come to live with Gaius when he was 15 after bandits killed his family.

Perhaps his father taught him to fish? Ealdor might of been close to a lake or even the ocean for all Arthur knew.

Stifly he stood and started off towards the river, giving his knights a nod and disappearing over the hill and through the tree's toward the river. When he got their he stopped dead trying not to laugh.

Merlin was squatting by the river bed one hand resting on the road in front of him, one slightly raised as if to slap the water. He looked ridiculous, the pole and net laying on the ground un used behind him.

Arthur was going to call out to him when Merlin suddenly moved with speed and fluidity that Arthur wouldn't of thought possible, slapping the water. However water wasn;t the only thing he hit, a silver fish flew out of the river and landed, squirming, on the bank by Merlin who immediately gave it a quick chop to kill it and placed it with the others in a small pile which Arthur had not noticed.

"Merlin!" He called "How did you do that!"

**WOW Ive gotten so much feedback already! I am gonna write loads more tomorrow :)**


	4. Memory

Merlin was so shocked by Arthur's voice he immediately whipped around and ended up falling over his own feet and into the riverbed. Scowling, he picked himself up and looked down at his now soaked clothes.

"Well?" Arthur asked, "How did you manage to catch all those fish with your bare hands?"

"I always catch fish this way" Merlin mumbled looking very unconfutable though Arthur doubted that it was from the cold water.

"Who taught you to do that?"

"My father"

Now Arthur was really interested, Merlin had never mentioned his father before, or any member of his family for that matter. Merlin quickly began to gather up all the fish and equipment from the ground and started back to camp.

"So, was your father a fisherman?" Arthur asked as Merlin passed him "I've never heard of catching fish with your bare hands, did everybody in your village do that?"

"Pretty much" Merlin shrugged, "It never seemed weird to me"

Arthur realised Merlin was staring at his feet, _Stupid! _Arthur thought _bandits killed his whole family! _

"Sorry, for bringing up your family" He managed to choke out, it was ok, none of the knights were around, he didn't need to worry about how he acted around his friend "I heard from Gaius they were killed, you don't want to talk about it".

Merlin gave him a small smile of understanding before turning to stand respectfully behind Arthur as they entered the camp, a servant couldn't be seen standing with his master after all.

"I found this idiot in the river!" Arthur jeered pointing a thumb at Merlin playfully. Merlin simply rolled his eyes.

The knights looked up as they entered the camp, Sir Leon giving a small smile as the two young men entered. He knew that Arthur was just acting, he knew the boys were friends deep down even if they didn't admit it in public.

"He managed to get us some dinner though" Leon noted "Come on let's get to it, can't hunt spirits on an empty stomach!"

-BREAK-

"_Father I'm bored" young Merlin groaned staring at the river "No fish are coming"._

"_You must be patient Merlin" His father whispered "Remember what I taught you, you must be quiet and stay still or you will scare the fish"._

_Merlin grumbled, his legs were stiff from squatting like this at the bank for so long. His father was adamant he learns to fish since he was not good at hunting. "You need to learn to fend for yourself son, you wont always have me or your mother around" he said. Merlin didn't get it, he could forage easily enough, and he didn't always need meat. _

"_Can't I just magic the water with the fish in it out of the water?" He pleaded, "It would be so much easier"_

"_The easy way is not always the right way" his father sighed turning his grey blue eyes to his son "You must learn to live without your magic in case something happens, you can't let people see you do magic, you know this"_

"_But I was born this way" the boy argued, "The king wouldn't kill me for something I can't help, would he?"_

"_He would" His father replied sadly "Many children like you were killed simply because you were born with magic"_

_Merlin knew this deep down but he still didn't understand how this 'evil king' could kill people just because they were born a certain way, he couldn't help it if he had magic. Unfortunately since he was lost in this thoughts Merlin missed the small black fish that swam past his hand, making him growl in frustration. _

_His father laughed._

"_Don't worry son, you will get the hang of this soon enough" _

CRACK!

Merlin jumped up under his blankets as the fire gave a large crack as the wood collapsed into coals.

"Bad dreams Merlin?"

Merlin turned to find Sir Leon smiling at him from his post near a tree, it must be late as Leon wasn't on watch when he went to sleep.

"Nah, the fire scared me is all" Merlin explained feeling extremely stupid.

"We are all a bit jumpy" Leon sighed leaning against the tree "None of us really want to kill these kids". Merlin looked down at the ground again feeling the guilt bubbling up.

"They can't all be kids though" Leon continued "I mean sure they are called Children of the forest but I doubt they stop aging, so odds are we will find people of all ages"

"Yeah"

"Well best get to sleep Merlin, Arthur will want you up early to cook breakfast"

Merlin nodded and put his head back down on his jacket, which he was using as a pillow. He turned and looked into the fire away from Leon's gaze. Years had passed since that fishing lesson but he would always remember how much he hated it.

He smiled at the memory of his father, he missed him. He had been so calm and collected almost all the time never getting frustrated with Merlin when he made mistakes or got short tempered. He wondered if he would ever be like him.

He liked to think so; he had always been closer to his father than his mother. He stilled loved and missed her immensely though. Her kind words had always cheered him up when he had failed at anything.

He looked over at Arthur sleeping on the other side of the fire. He felt sorry for him in a way. He never knew his mothers love and his father, though he cared about him, spent little time with him.

Merlin thought back to his own early life. It had been years since he started living in Camelot, since he lost his family. He was never quiet used to it. He missed his mother and father terribly but most of all he missed his brother and sister.

**Im loving writing this especially as Ive gotten so many good reviews! Thanks for the support! I will continue to upload more chapters as often as I can **


	5. Discovery

They had made good time, now into the deep forest near the mountains almost a day and half ride from the city. Arthur and Merlin had been having their usual banter going all morning but now silence had fallen over the group, they were in full on hunting mode.

Leon crept along through the trees a ways away from the group sneaking toward the sound of water. He guessed a river was not far through the trees. Arthur had ordered them to split up into solo groups and pairs so that they would not be spotted as easily. Leon wondered what he was going to do when they actually caught something.

These spirits sounded powerful and their charges were trained in magic. If they did manage to find an adult, would they be powerful? Leon finally saw the water through the thick foliage and stood up straight partially hidden by the tree.

Leon stared at the girl by the water in awe. She stood up to her ankles in the stream humming softly to herself as she washed a fur cloak in the clear water. She must have been around the princes age, early 20's r so. Her long dark brownish red hair reached her waist and had one long plait down her face. She was dressed in leggings and a long sleaved top over which she wore a dark brown fur dress with matching fingerless gloves. Leon noticed her nails were long and sharp, like claws.

By far the strangest thing about her was the paint. Like the little girl in the cage she had her face painted. She had a white paw print covering her left eye and blue streaks down her face along with a line of black dots across her forehead.

Snapping out of his awe he yelled out to Arthur and drew his sword. The girl stopped humming and looked up quickly her sharp green eyes piercing through his own. With amazing speed she lept out of the river and loaded the dripping cloak over her arm.

Before she could run Leon quickly blocked her path sword pointed at her neck. The young woman didn't seem fazed she simply stared at him.

"Why are you in our forest" She ordered angrily "Leave!"

She could talk! She was obviously a child of the forest but she spoke so well, could that little girl of spoken if she wanted to?

"I don't want to have to make you" She growled bearing her teeth. Leon didn't reply, he could hear Arthur and the others coming through the thick trees. Instead he made a grab for her arm, instead getting the cloak she had been washing.

"scūfan!" She yelled and pushed her hand toward, her eyes lighting up to a brilliant gold. Leon and he felt an invisible force push him backwards powerfully and into a tree.

The girl ran past him to the thick trees just as Arthur and the knight's burst out of the forest.

"Catch her!" came Arthurs cry but the girl was already fading into the trees, leaving them alone with nothing to prove she was there but the cloak made of fur.

-BREAK-

Arthur was so frustrated. They had actually found one and she had gotten away. All he had seen of her was her long brown hair, tinged with red disappearing through the trees. They tried in vain to track her; they had been at it for almost an hour now. Somehow she hadn't left any tracks at all.

Leon had said she looked around his age, maybe a bit younger. How was she able to just disappear like that? _Magic _he thought to himself, which was most likely the answer.

"How can she not of left any tracks?" Arthur yelled in frustration, all hope of finding her lost.

"She must of used magic" One of the knights insisted "leon said she knocked him over with some kind of spell".

Merlin was unusually quiet through all of this, staying dutifully by Arthur's side and carrying his gear. It made Arthur suspicious. Did Merlin know something he didn't?

"What if we leave the cloak by the river?" Suggested Leon "She might come back for it"

"It's a long shot" Merlin replied quickly "I mean that cloak cant be more important than her life could it? 

"it's the only shot we have" Arthur replied grabbing it and laying in on the ground by the river "We just wait"

-BREAK-

Hours had past laying in wait for the girl. The cloak hadn't moved and neither had Arthur. The sun was setting and that meant that it was already fairly dark in the thick woods. Still he held his ground. Who knew how long it would take to find another child of the forest, this was their best shot.

Merlin stayed behind Arthur looking slightly sick. His skin seemed to have paled considerably. Arthur hoped he wasn't getting sick from his fall in the river. Her was about to ask Merlin if he was feeling ok when he heard a noise.

He looked and saw to his amazement it was the same girl as before creeping slowly balancing on her toes and hands glancing around quickly. She deemed the area safe apparently because she stood up and walked over to her cloak and threw it over her shoulders.

Arthur raised his hand,, ready to signal for attack when she squatted down by the river and raised her hand, then stilled. Arthur glanced at his knights; all giving each other puzzling looks.

He turned his gaze back to the girl by the river when he heard the sound of water splashing. In her hand she held a small silver fish, much like Merlin had caught yesterday. Merlin. Arthur looked at his manservant, he was still lying just behind him but his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

A look of recognition.

Arthur felt his stomach twist. The girl was fishing just like Merlin had. Merlin being so quiet on this trip. Merlin not wanting to talk about his family. Merlin not wanting to leave the cloak for the girl to find. Merlin recognizing the woman.

Merlin knew her. Merlin was one of them.

He was a child of the forest.

**Dun dun duuuuun! Yeah I know it was obvious for us but remember, this would be pretty shocking for Arthur I hope you are loving this story as much as I am loving the great feedback im getting!**


	6. Names

Arthur hadn't even realised he had dropped his hand, he was too busy staring at his traitorous friend. How could Merlin of not told him?

The knights rose up and charged the girl was so shocked she fell to the side.

Arthur snapped back into action. He would deal with Merlin later. The knights surrounded her all had their swords pointed at her. She looked frightened.

"What do you want?" She asked strongly, her voice didn't sound afraid but her eyes betrayed her "Let me go, I've done nothing wrong"

"Tie her hands" Arthur ordered as smoothly as he could, he didn't want to hurt her, not yet.

"Byre áspinnan" She whispered her eyes glowed gold as the wind picked up and began to swirl around her lifting up her long hair. Though the wind wasn't harming them Arthur knew she meant it as a warning.

Unfortunately for the girl two the knights she were not facing were quick and soon her eyes were covered and her hands tied with thick rope. All the while she squirmed trying to get away.

Leon immediately gagged her with a scarf to prevent anymore magic from happening. Arthur was proud.

"Stop making such a fuss and we wont hurt you" Said Arthur, I'm not sure how long I can keep that promise he though to himself quietly, his guts squirming with guilt at what they were doing to the young woman.

The girl finally stopped fighting and allowed them to lead her back to where they set up camp. Arthur finally turned his attention to his manservant again. Merlin looked positively sick, distraught almost.

Arthur wasn't sure how to feel, Merlin had been his first real friend, how could he betray him like this? Didn't he trust him?

If Merlin was a Child of the Forest, why was he here? Was he a spy? Did they really want to attack Camelot? Arthur felt sick himself.

They reached the camp and the girl was tied to a tree, still blindfolded. She pulled against the ropes for a few minutes before she finally stilled. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, quieter this time "haven't you done enough?"

"What do you mean by that?" Leon asked

"You already killed my brothers and almost took my mother from me" She spat, Arthur was sure if she wasn't blindfolded she would be glaring at him with hatred.

"Brothers...?" Breathed Merlin quietly; it was the first thing he had said since they had caught the woman.

"It isn't important" She growled "not to you, you don't care, besides you will be dead soon anyway"

Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the chest, had she managed to put a spell on them?

"What do you mean?" He ordered, "Tell me!"

"My mother and father will come looking for me soon enough" She replied smugly "They will kill you for trying to take another child from them".

-BREAK-

Merlin felt so many emotions he wasn't sure which one was the strongest. Relief, hope, sadness, panic, awe, fear. He could feel Arthurs eyes on him, he suspected something, Merlin knew it. There had been hardly any banter all day.

His eyes were glued to the woman as she spoke with confidence, bravely but something told him it was all bravado. It was strange. It was familiar.

"Come on Merlin! I'm not scared!" She called tossing her long hair over her shoulder

"Yes you are!" He replied teasingly "Your always scared!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Merlin tackled her to the ground and they rolled before they hit the bottom of the hill, laughing as Merlin tumbled into a lake…

"Merlin!"

Merlin whipped around towards the voice of Arthur, snapping him out of his memory.

"Yes Arthur?" He answered trying to act as normal as possible, he wasn't sure how well.

"You know her" said Arthur. It wasn't a question.

"N-no, I don't I just don't want to kill her that's all I-"

"Don't lie to me Merlin, I saw her fishing, like you"

Merlin gulped. He glanced around as the knights began to stare at him, Leon was gaping at him. Most of the knights had draw their swords slowly, as if they were not sure what they were supposed to do.

The silence was deafening. Even the girl had stopped speaking.

"Why are you in Camelot?" Arthur ordered "Are you a spy?"

"NO!" Merlin yelped "I would never betray Camelot, please believe me, I'm your friend"

"Why did you lie to me then?" Continued Arthur slowly, letting his sword drop.

"I didn't have a choice, I would of been killed" he defended meekly "Being a child of of the forest was no doubt a death sentence and the magic almost got me caught so many time..."

"You have magic!" Arthur roared, sword back up to Merlins throat.

"Sire, all children for the forest are taught magic remember?" Leon added "If Merlin is one then its no wonder he has magic"

Merlin cursed himself for being so stupid. He should of known Arthur wouldn't of remembered the magic aspect, of course, even if Merlin hadn't been a child of he forest he would of had magic.

"They didn't teach me" He whispered quietly.

"What?" All eyes, even the blindfolded girls, were facing him.

"I was born like this, I was using magic before I could talk, Gaius and my parents told me so"

"Mer-lin?" Came a quiet female voice, they turned to the girl tied by the tree "It cant be..."

Merlin's eyes softened and he kneeled by her, he could feel Arthur, Leon and the rest of the knights watching him as he slowly removed the young woman's blindfold revealing two bright eyes that widened as she saw who was in front of her.

Merlin smiled.

"I missed you Adiana"

It took e so long to chose a name for her! Finally did it! Woo! There are many other characters in this story im yet to introduce though :) Stay tuned


	7. Love and Family

"Merlin!" The girl cried and immediately forgot she was tired to a tree and tried to stand only to fail miserably "Gods I can't believe it! Your ears got even bigger!"

Arthur couldn't help it he laughed at that. It felt strange to laugh in such a serious situation but of all the things she had to say, she picked on his ears. He noticed how happy she looked though, she no longer looked dangerous she looked happy, so did Merlin, she must of been his girlfriend. Shaking his head Arthur snapped back into anger and held his sword toward Merlin.

"Merlin, you explain everything right now" he ordered, Merlin's smile disappeared. He stood and faced Arthur with a pleading look in his eye.

"The whole truth Merlin" Said Arthur softly lowering his sword.

Merlin was about to reply when a might roar echoed through the trees, it sounded as if some creature had been dealt a mortal blow. Arthur winced, it also sounded angry. The knights were immediately on high alert.

"Mother!" Cried the girl happily "She is looking for me"

"Thats your mother making that sound?" Said Leon somewhat deflated "How far away is she?"

"Oh she is a while off, but she is a fast runner" Adiana smiled "Guess you better have a good excuse for keeping me here"

"My father" Arthur began "He ordered us to hunt down and kill all the spirits and their children but..."

"Arthur is King Uther's son" Merlin explained "He didn't want to kill you though but his father ordered it"

"You don't want to hurt me?" Adiana questioned unbelievingly "Is that why you only tied me up?"

Arthur gave a small smile, Adiana's eyes narrowed.

"You can trust Arthur" Merlin insisted, Arthur's eyes widened "He is a good man, my friend"

Arthur felt slightly uncomfortable when Merlin said that. He could hear the other knights, excluding Leon, scoffing. He had always hated that he and Merlin could never openly be friends becaus of their social standing. You don't hate him a voice in his head said.

Arthur realised that it was right. Even after finding out Merlin was a Child of the Forest and that he had magic, he still didn't hate him. He felt betrayed and hurt but he didn't hate Merlin. At least he didn't think so.

"You are friends with a prince?" Adiana gasped "You're a Child of the Forest, a magical being, you can't be friends with the son of Uther Pendragon"

Arthur felt a stab of pain at that. What made it hurt even more was that she was right, Merlin and he couldn't be friends. Merlin probably knew that too.

"Well I am" Replied Merlin confidently "At least I know I was, Arthur?"

Merlin was looking at him honestly. Arthur nodded. The knights began muttering to themselves, he was beginning to find them very irritating. In fact he was beginning to find this entire mission irritating and as always he was finding Merlin irritating.

"I still want to know why you are in Camelot, I want to know everything Merlin" Arthur retorted "I'm not going to hurt you but I don't know if I can trust you".

Merlin looked a bit crestfallen but nodded in understanding.

"Can I untie her? We both know you're not going to hurt her" Replied Merlin carefully. Arthur simply nodded in agreement before turning to face his knights who were all looking at him as if they found out he dressed as a woman in his spare time.

Leon eventually stepped forward, "I'm not afraid of Uther, I think you did the right thing and I don't care if you are friends with a servant"

Arthur could never express how happy he was to hear that from Leon, he was his second in command and it was good to see him stand by his side. He could practically feel Merlin beaming behind him with his trademark grin.

He heard the ropes fall from the tree and turned and watched as Adiana leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around Merlin, a gesture he quickly returned. They then did something tht completely confused Arthur. Both cupped the others face int heir hands and pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed and a small smile on their faces.

Arthur felt himself turning red, he was obviously watching a private moment and he quickly turned back to Sir leon.

"Thankyou" He managed to choke out still confused as to what he had witnessed.

Adiana was now standing slightly behind Merlin, as if part of her was still afraid the knights might hurt her, she glanced at Merlin and back to Arthur again before stepping out from behind Merlin.

"Thankyou, for letting me go" She said to Arthur, green eyes meeting blue "I have never seen knights of Camelot show anybody like me kindness"

"I'm sorry we captured you" Arthur said as sincerely as he could "I wish there was a different way to dealing with this, I think that perhaps my father is wrong". Merlins eyes widened.

"Merlin has been my manservant for over three years now, if he wanted to hurt me or Camelot, he would have" Arthur continued "But that doesn't mean I'm not angry, or that i trust you completely again Merlin, know that!"

Merlin swallowed "I understand Arthur, thankyou"

Arthur was about to turn to face Merlin again when another deafening roar ripped through the camp, much loader than the last and a huge silver blur took down one of the knights at the edge of the site. Immediately Leon and Arthur drew their swords and pointed them at the beats who rested one great paw on the body of the fallen knight.

The creature was obviously one of the infamous spirits. It looked, to Arthur like a huge panther, it stood as tall as his best stallion and had gleaming grey fur, almost silver. The knights looked at the fallen team member crushed under the great panthers foot, and ran. Arthur felt furry he had never felt before as the knights, excluding Leon, fled towards the trees.

The creature gave a short growl and snap of it's jaws, long fangs bared at the prince and his convoy the creature leaned down as if to leap at them when Adiana's voice broke through the silence.

"Mother stop!"

Arthur watched in amazement as he creature, Adiana's 'mother' went from full on teeth bared hunter mode to worried in a matter of seconds. Adiana rushed out from behind Arthur and ran up to the creature and cupped its face in her hands, pressed its forehead against her own. The panther nuzzled her and purred, placing one huge paw over Adiana's back, like it was hugging her.

"Mother it's ok Arthur wont hurt us, neither will his knight" She explained stepping back "Look, It's Merlin, he's ok".

Arthur's eyes widened, as did the pale blue eyes of the panther. He looked at Merlin who looked like he was a mess of emotion, his eyes were wide and his hands were shaking as they stayed limply at his sides.

"Merlin?" Came a shocked voice, a woman's voice, older than Adiana's. Arthur was shocked when the panther spoke, he knew he shouldn't of been, these were creatures of magic after all but he had never seen one talk like this before.

"Merlin?" She repeated quietly taking her arm of her smiling daughters back and taking a few tentative steps towards Arthur and his manservant. Arthur couldn't help but notice how, concerned her voice was, so, loving. Was that how mothers spoke to their sons?

Merlin opened his mouth but no sound came out. It stayed that way for a few more moments before Merlin finally managed to choke out what he so obviously wanted to say.

"Mother"

**Guess Adiana wasn't his girlfriend like you thought huh Arthur? :P**

**I usually type up a few chapter at a time and upload them a few hours apart depending on how much people wanna read.**

**Please review as its what makes me so passionate about writing this!**


	8. Silver and claws

Merlin felt weak, like every muscle in his body had just stopped working. He couldn't believe how this one day had played out, he had seen his sister, his little sister, Adiana for the first time in almost half a decade and now, he was looking into his mothers eyes.

"Merlin?" She called, taking her paw off Adiana and taking a few steps closer to him, her pale silver fur glinting in the pale moonlight.

"Mother" He breathed finally managing to get the words out, he knew Arthur was probably uncomfortable and confused by all of this but for the first time in years, he found himself not caring.

"Merlin!" His mother cried running up him and nuzzling her forehead into his, Merlin bought his hands up and cupped her face in them, it had been so long since he had greeted a spirit that way.

"I missed you so much" He mumbled, feeling the warm magic that belonged to his mother flow through him from his forehead "I thought I'd never see you again".

"My boy..." She muttered "I thought you were gone forever"

Finally breaking the embrace Merlin looked at his mothers face shocked to find a thin ugly scar that slashed right across her face and even over her right eye. Slowly he raised his hand and traced a portion of it over her forehead.

_"Run!" His mother yelled turning to face the attackers just in time a sword was bought down, slashing his mothers face. Merlin screamed, though it couldn't be heard over his mothers pained cry followed by "Go Merlin!"_

_Merlin turned and ran._

"I thought you..." He began, his mother only nodded, she understood, she always did. Suddenly remembering his manners Merlin stood back and walked over to Arthur.

"Arthur this is my mother, Amnres" He introduced his voice still shaking a bit "I guess there is no need to introduce my younger sister Adiana.."

Arthur blinked, obviously still trying to take it all in before he took a shaking step toward Amnres and stood infront of her, completely confused as to how you greet a creature like her. She lowered her head slightly so it was lever with his, eyes narrowing.

"Nice to meet you Amnres" Arthur greeted as confidently as he could "I'm Prince Arthur, this is my knight Sir Leon". He waved a hand in the direction of the young knight. Amnres didn't even blink.

"You took my son from me" She growled "You attacked my daughter"

"I didn't take Merlin, he was living in Camelot when I met him" Arthur defended "I am sorry for kidnapping Adiana though, I was just following orders, even though I didn't believe they were right".

"Arthur is a good man mother" Merlin spoke up "He is my friend, even though I'm just a servant".

_Just a servant_ Arthur repeated in his head _is that all Merlin thinks he is? No he reminded himself he is also a lier and a traitor of my trust._

"Forgive me, but last time I saw somebody baring the pendragon crest, he slashed my face with his sword" Amres retorted nodding her head to indicate the scar.

"I- I'm sorry my men did that to you" Arthur replied as sincerely as he could possibly be.

"I too am sorry for attacking your daughter Amnres" Sir Leon spoke up, Merlin and Adiana exchanged a glance. Both knights were doing extremely well for themselves.

"Stand still" Amnres ordered, Arthur was not used to being ordered around by anybody other than his father but Amnres had a compelling personality...and very sharp teeth. before he could ask what she was doing he felt her push her forehead against his.

Shocked, he felt a strange sensation spreading from his forehead, down through his body, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was a strange one. A few seconds later she removed it and the sensation disappeared, she left over to where Leon was standing, making the knight jump and immediately did the same thing. The knights eyes were wide with shock.

Amnres finally stood up and walked over to her children and turned to face the knights. Merlin and Adiana both put a hand on their mothers shoulder, Arthur couldn't help but be reminded of the picture of the girl and the glowing deer in the book.

"We are returning home" Amnres said simply "Gather your horses, it will take a around an hour"

Arthur's jaw dropped, they were going with a Spirit of the Old Religion and her human children, one of whom was his manservant, to their home. His job was to hunt and kill her and her children, that job he would never finish.

Many of the horses are fled along with their cowardly masters but Arthur's horse stayed as it was tied to a nearby tree. Sir Leon's had fled but a bay belonging to another knight stood nibbling at the trees near by and Sir Leon mounted him with ease.

Arthur walked his horse over to where Merlin was standing with his mother and sister and then Arthurs jaw dropped and he hoisted himself onto Amnres's back. As easily and simply as he would mount a horse. Adiana did the same taking up a seat just behind Merlin.

"Almost all Children of the Forest ride the spirits" Merlin Sighed, "They are fast"

"Right" Arthur mumbled, now that the adrenaline had worn off he found himself able to be a little more openly mad at Merlin.

"Not that I am complaining, but why are you trusting knights of Camelot?" Inquired Sir Leon as they began walking through the trees.

"I sense you have good hearts" Amnres answered "Conflicted, confused but loyal and kind also".

Arthur felt a little bit better for hearing that, though he could tell Amnres did not like he or Sir Leon in the slightest and was most likely keeping them around for Merlin's sake.

"Mother" said Merlin after they had been riding for a little while "Father, Zowzer...are they?"

Arthur saw Adiana's face drop as did Amnres's, his heart clenched.

"Your father lives Merlin" Amnres began "But I'm afraid Zowzer...we lost him the day we lost you only, Zowzer...he wont be coming back"

Merlin bowed his head, "I saw it" He whispered, Arthur could see tears forming the in corners of his eyes, even in the dark, "I just hoped..."

"We all did brother" Adiana replied resting a hand on his shoulder sadly.

"May I ask, who Zowzer is?" Leon asked sensitively, Arthur glanced at him.

"Zowzer is...was, our younger brother" Merlin explained "He was the biological son of Mother and Father"

"I didn't know you spirits bred" Arthur replied a little to rashly, Amnres shot him a look.

"Of course we do, we are not REAL spirits, that is just the name humans gave us" She grumbled obviously saddened by the reminder of her sons death "Zowzer was slaughtered, as were many others"

Arthur and Leon immediately felt very uncomfortable. And opted to spend the rest of the trip in silence.

**If you are wondering you pronounce Amnres (Am-er-us). Its a name from the play Aida which Im a huge fan of.**

**Nobody has reviewed this story since around chapter 3 so I'm really looking for some feedback! So much has happened since then! And so much more is gonna happen :)**


	9. The Fire pit

The moon was in the middle of the sky by the time Amnres slowed and entered a small clearing that dipped down into the earth like a crater. The clearing was littered with rocks and contained a small pool and a cave but was otherwise simple.

Close to the cave Merlin and Adiana got off their mother and Leon and Arthur went and tied their horses o a tree near the top of the embankment. Adiana went about gathering wood for a fire while Merlin simply looked at his mother.

"Merlin" Adiana called as she placed the wood into the fire pit "Would you like to do the honor?"

Merlin smiled and looked down at the pit, "Forbærne" he whispered and flames leapt to life.

Leon put his hand on the hilt of his sword, old habits die hard. Arthur just stared, his manservants eyes had flashed gold with the magic and then turned to their usual blue. Somewhere inside of him, Arthur wondered if Merlin was the boy he saw all those years ago.

"Merlin" said Arthur sitting across the fire from him and his family, "How often did you use magic?" In Camelot?"

Merlin sighed, "That's a long lists, with a complicated backstory"

"Alright, how about you just go with the backstory, for now"

"One night while I was in Camelot staying with Gaius, the great dragon called me don to his cave"

"There is a **dragon** in the castle?" Arthur gaped

"Hidden there, kept as an example by Uther" Merlin explained "It told me that I was prophesied about, I'm this warlock, called Emrys"

"YOU"RE EMRYS!" Cried Adiana jumping up from her place near her brother in shock.

"We always suspected, your father and I" Sighed Amnres "Doing magic when you were just a baby, your incredible talent for magic"

"You knew?" Merlin whispered looking up at his mother "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were only a child, you were too young, you still are" Amnres nuzzled Merlin affectionately.

"Wait, how can you know about Emrys? What's so important?" Arthur questioned

"Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer of all time" Explained Adiana, beaming at her brother "Destined to protect the Once and Future King of all Albion"

"The Once and Future king?" Arthur muttered, looking up at Merlin through the flames of the fire, how could he of kept all this from him? They had been friends. **Were** still friends, maybe, Arthur couldn't decide.

"That's you Arthur" Merlin added quietly "The king of all Albion, the greatest king of all time"

Arthur stared at Merlin. So all those times Merlin had mumbled about protecting him, he was actually serious...Then a cold thought washed over him. What if Merlin was only doing this out of duty, was their whole friendship an act? Merlin **had** acted like he disliked Arthur from the beginning, for a little while at least, maybe all this kindness was an act, to make Arthur trust him.

"So you stayed in Camelot for duty" Arthur muttered lowering his gaze from his manservant.

"No! Arthur don't think that" Melin insisted "I'm your friend, really I am, at first I thought you were arrogant and a prat but then I saw how much you cared for your people you even willing drunk what you thought was poison for them! I can see how you're going to be the greatest king of all time now and you are **less** of a prat"

"What do you mean only **less** of a prat?" Arthur grinned, then mentally slapping himself for slipping back into his usual banter with Merlin so easily, he was angry dammit!

"So Merlin" Leon interjected "You uh, mother said your fathers alive, so where is he?". The knight glanced nervously at the huge silver panther siting across the fire from him, narrowing her eyes.

"Artemus is out hunting" Amnres replied, turning to glance up at the moon, it was high in the sky, it must of almost been midnight, "He will be returning shortly no doubt"

"Why is he out hunting so late at night?" Inquired Arthur "Surely you must of eaten by now"

"We catch large prey, the meat keeps us for some time but we must be getting low on supplies and Father just wants to be prepared" Merlin answered, staring into the fire "Right?"

"Right" Smiled Adiana, she had the same kind of goofy smile as Merlin, Arthur wondered if there was any blood between them.

"Amnres!" Came a gruff deep voice, Arthur felt reminded of his own father. The two knights spun around to see another panther making its way across the field, crouching low on in haunches, like it was hunting something. The deer which it had been carrying lay on the ground next him it forgotten. Arthur gulped when he realized it was most likely he and his fellow knight the creature was stalking.

"Artemus, love" Amnres greeted and stepped around and in front of the knights "There is no need to fear these knights, they will not harm us, they are friends of Merlin's"

At this the large panther stood to his full high, eyes widening. Merlin tentatively stepped out from behind Arthur and Leon and walked a few steps closer.

"Hello" He greeted meekly giving a small wave, he looked as if he was going to say more but never got the chance as the great beast ran straight up to him and nuzzled Merlins face. Merlin laughed and did the same as he did for his mother and sister, cupping the Artemus's face.

"I'm home father"

"I'm so sorry Merlin" Artemus spoke, his deep voice filled with compassion "I never forgave myself"

Arthur wondered what Merlins 'father' had done that was so bad, he decided that he would ask when he could. After father and son had been reunited Artemus joined his mate and family laying by the fire. Arthur finally got a good look at him. He was even bigger than his mate, but only by an inch or so and one of his ears was ripped in a corner. Otherwise he looked unharmed, he had dark black fur that looked as if it had been tinged with blue when the light hit it.

Finally after a few moments of silence Arthur finally asked what he had been dying to know, "Merlin, How did you become a child of the forest? Why did you come to Camelot?"

"That" Artemus spoke up "Is a story best begun by me"

"You will tell us?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow

"I will **show** you" replied Artemus's deep, slightly agitated voice. His grey blue eyes flashed a pale gold, not like Merlins vibrant shining colour, but similar.

"Watch the fire" Artemus muttered gazing downwards into the flames "I will share my memories with you..."

Arthur looked down into the flames and watched in amazement as a picture began to appear...

**Hey guys! Sorry to end on a cliffy, sorta. I have Loads of major assignments due at the moment so my upload speed will not be as great, but i will try and upload at leats a chap a day if I can :) Once friday comes I should be able to upload a whole lot of them.**

**Thankyou for the reviews I have been receiving they are fantastic! I have been told of a few typo's and small mistakes in earlier chapters which I have now corrected.**

**Reviews really help make me excited for writing this story :) So thankyou**


	10. Merlin's Tale

_Artemus could smell smoke, it was far off but his keen nose could just detect it on the wind. Amnres turned to him, she could smell it too. This wasn't a forest fire, it wasn't just wood burning. Artemus could smell material and vegetables burning as well, though that was not the worst of it, he could also smell burning flesh. _

_Bandits had been roaming the outskirts of the deep forest a few weeks now, picking off human travelers. It did not bother Artemus too much, they stayed away from his mate, that was what was important. It seems they had picked a village on the out lies of Cenred's kingdom to attack. Ealdor was it's name._

_Atremus and Amnres ran cautiously through the trees in silence before they cam to the outskirts of the village, or what remained of it. Most of the buildings had been looted and burnt, bodies of men, women and children were strewn around the ruins. The bandits were ruthless, they took everything, killed all and left. _

_Artemus felt his heart ache at the thought of the innocent lives lost. He was about to turn back to the forest when Amnres stopped him. _

_"Atremus listen" She asked facing a small half collapsed shed, Atremus pricked his ears, there were sounds coming from the shed, whimpering. Artemus nodded at his mate and slunk through the village and entered the half collapsed structure. Inside was a woman, she had been badly burnt on her left side, she was bleeding. Artemus felt bad, she was beyond help, alive and suffering._

_She looked up at him, eyes full of fear._

_"Do not worry" Artemus whispered "I will not hurt you"_

_"M-m-Merlin" She whispered huskily eyes glancing to the left of her, a small box, mostlikely used for storing coal, was there. Carefully Artemus flicked the lid with one of his claws. Hidden inside was a small baby boy, couldn't of been more than two years old. Artemus could sense powerful magic within the child. _

_Carefully he used his teeth to grip the young boys shirt and lifted him out of the box and onto a ragged blanket by the floor._

_"swæpels wendend hnecca" Artemus whispered and the blanket wraped around his neck loosely, creating a sling for the child. The child whimpered, but looked comfertable. Not wanting for the boy to see the death of his mother Artemus quickly muttered out another spell._

_"slæp", the boys eyes instantly closed and he was sleeping. Artemus made his way over to the woman who was slowly slipping away._

_"I will look after your son, keep him safe, I promise" He whispered looking her straight in dull eyes "What is your name? One day Merlin will want to know"_

_"Huni-th" She choked out "F-fathers name was Balinor, c-can't tell him t-t-to soon, Balinor, dragonlord Uther..."_

_Artemus nodded in understanding, "Your son will be safe with me"._

_Hunith smiled and let her eyes fall closed. Artemus knew she was gone. Artemus quickly left the building with the sling and its sleeping occupant around his neck and made his way back to his mate. She gasped when she saw the child._

_"His name's Merlin" Artemus explained "Son of Hunith and Balinor"_

_"Poor thing..."Amnres mumbled "Merlin, Child of the Forest now"_

_Artemus nodded._

The scene changed and the baby Merlin in a sling disappeared as a new picture formed.

_Artemus was looking down at three sleeping forms, one was his five year old son, Merlin. The second was his three year old daughter Adiana. They had found her a year ago, taken by bandits from some unknown place across the country. The third was his son, Zowzer._

_Though he was barely 6 months of age he was already the size of a household cat, smokey grey in colour. Ofcourse Merlin and Adiana delighted in the birth of their little brother, played together every day._

Again the scene changed, _a young Merlin was now around 9 years old, sitting by a tree watching his brother and sister. Zower was now as tall as Adiana despite only being 4 years old, Adiana chased him around the meadow playfully tackling him and rolling around until they broke free, then Zowzer would chase her._

_Merlin usually joined in this game, but today he stayed quiet._

_"Merlin, is something wrong?" Asked Artemus laying down by his son._

_"Father why don't we play with other children?" Young Merlin asked_

_"You do, you play with Adiana and Zowzer and the other Children of the Forest when we meet at the beginning of the seasons"_

_"I mean, with kids who arn't children of the forest, are they different from us?"_

_"You mean children who are raised in mans world?"_

_"Yes"_

_Artemus sighed, "Men are dangerous Merlin, you know that, their children might lead you into trouble"_

_"I saw one" Merlin blurted out "By the lake, he was dressed like the men with swords who hunt us but he was only my age and he didn't hurt us"_

_Artemus thought back to the patrol that had come through only a few days ago, he had investigated, as he always had when a Camelot patrol came through. He was surprised to see the king himself riding with his knights and also the young Prince._

_He was the only young one with them, it must of been him he saw. This concerned Artemus, he had seen the signs, Merlin could be the infamous Emrys, which means it was his destiny to protect that blonde boy._

_Artemus shook his head, Merlin would not leave the forest, he promised to keep him safe for his birth mother and that is what he would do. Merlin was safe here and here is where he was going to stay._

The fire flickers and once again the scene changed...


	11. Artemus's Guilt

_Artemus looked up as Amnres came running into the meadow at top speed, a look of terror on her face, Artemus immediately felt his pulse quicken and he rushed up to her side. He could see the children huddling together to the side, their game forgotten. _

"_Amnres what is it love?" He asked concerned_

"_There must of been an attempt on the kings life or something of that nature, he has become ruthless, he has sent knights into the deep forest!" She breathed "He is killing spirits, they think we are monsters conjured by evil sorcerers, Artemus, they are killing the children!"_

_Artemus felt his blood turn to ice at that. There were many spirits in this part of the forest, many of them had children, ranging from infants to fully grown adults. He looked over at his own. _

_Merlin who was now only a few weeks away from his 16th year looked at him bravely, putting a protective arm around his little sister. Zowzer, who was now the size a small horse lifted his head bravely._

"_Just let 'em try!" He snapped giving his tail a flick "I'll take em all down"_

"_Zowzer!" Artemus snapped "This is not a game!" _

"_Merlin, get on your fathers back we need to find a safe place to hide, Adiana your with me, Zowzer don't you leave my side for a second understand?" Anmres ordered, the children obeyed and quickly they took off through the trees._

_They ran past the cliff faces of a large mountain hoping to reach the caves a few miles down however before they could think Knights descended upon them. Merlin yelled as he was thrown from his fathers back and into the under bush._

_Adiana screamed as she was thrown against the wall of rock opposite merlin. Zowzer gave a snap and leapt onto one of the knights taking him down. Merlin stood and summoned all the power he could and blew back the knights coming close to him with a scream. _

"_Yeah Merlin!" Called Zowzer with a laugh, he had turned to face his big brother, he wasn't watching his back the knight came up behind him sword at the ready._

"_Zowzer behind you!" Merlin yelled, too late Zowzer turn too late and the sword was through his chest, the poor feline stumbled for a few seconds before falling to the ground, dead._

_Adiana screamed as she saw it happen, Amnres came out a roar of pain for her child and immedietly killed the man with sword with one swing of her enraged paw. _

"_Artemus, take the children I will hold them off!" Amnres called and she took on another knight, they seemed to be coming from all directions._

"_No!" Merlin yelled "Mother I wont leave!"_

_"Run!" His mother yelled turning to face the attackers just in time a sword was bought down, slashing his mothers face. Merlin screamed, though it couldn't be heard over his mothers pained cry followed by "Go Merlin!"_

_Merlin turned and ran. His father and sister just behind him, quickly he helped Adiana onto his fathers back. They kept running up the side of the cliffs till they reached the lake. Merlin grabbed his sisters hand to get onto his fathers back without having to stop running when his foot slipped, as did his grip of Adiana's hand. _

"_Merlin!" Artemu's voice screamed as he watched his second sons eyes widened as he plunged down the cliffside and into the churning water of the river. _

"_Will...will he survive that fall?" Asked Adiana still sobbing, loosing both her brothers within the space of five minutes. _

_Artemus could hear the Amnres running up the hill side, the knights were not far behind her, they had to keep moving. With a frustrated roar Artemus took off again. Merlin would have to wait to be found, if he was to be found at all_

_-BREAK-_

_Artemus ran down the river for miles, he sniffed the air for the millionth time, still no trace of his sons scent. Amnres had gone back to find Zowzer's body, they had buried him by an old oak. _

_Artemus was distraught, how could he have failed so terribly. His youngest son was dead, his oldest lost. he hung his head shamefully. he knew Merlin was most likely dead at the bottom of the river, he was such a small boy for his age, he most likely died the moment he hit the water._

"_I'm so sorry Hunith" Artemus mumbled to his reflection in the stream "I'm sorry Merlin"_


	12. Merlin's Tale part 2

The flames finally returned to their normal orange glow as the finally picture faded, Arthur felt shaken. His knights had done so much damage, simply because the spirits and children were magical creatures. He understood when they had to kill the griffin, it was hurting people but Merlin and his family never hurt anybody.

He thought back to the boy and girl he saw on the lake as a child, he was right, it really was Merlin. He had met the man who was going to become his best friend, years before he thought he did.

He glanced up at Merlin, he was staring at him. He had obviously not realised the boy he had seen was Arthur.

"So that's Artemus's story" Amnres concluded "Merlin you have to finish it, why did you not come home?"

"Can you do the spell Artemus did?" Leon asked, it astounded Arthur how casually Leon had adjusted to the use of magic around him.

"Spirit's can only do weak magic" Atremus explained, "Merlin can do that spell easily, son show us what happened"

Merlin sighed uncomfortably and stared at the fire, his eyes flashed gold and once again all eyes were on the picture forming in the flames…

_Merlin was cold. That was his first thought. He remembered falling and being knocked around in the river and then, cold. AM I dead? He wondered to himself, No I feel the ground under me…_

_Merlin cracked his eyes open and found himself lying on a bank half in the river. He carefully stood up ignoring the aches that came with it. His arm was especially sore. Merlin shivered in the cold night air, his usually warm furs were soaked through, heavy and cold. _

_He wandered up the bank and looked around, he didn't recognise anything in this forest, he must have been swept miles away. He began to panic, what if his father didn't find him? Then another cold thought crashed over him, what if his father was dead? Like his brother? Adiana and mother had most likely been caught as well._

_Even if he did find his way home, there wouldn't be anybody to welcome him. He felt tears prick his eyes and mix in with his face paints. Maybe there were other spirits around who could help him, he began to walk through the trees. The forest here was thinner than it was at home, it made him uneasy._

_As he walked he heard a twig snap. Panicking he quickly scaled a tree and perched himself on a branch, his arm protesting every movement. Merlin looked down to see and old white haired man and a basket a few feet away, gathering mushrooms. He crept along the tree branch to get a better look, he rarely saw humans that were not Children of the Forest._

_Unfortunately for Merlin his arm picked that moment to remind him of his injury and gave out, with a cry of pain Merlin fell and landed sprawled on the ground. The old man looked up in surprise at the young teen laying soaking wet on the ground infront of him._

"_Who are you?" Asked the man kindly kneeling down about a foot away from Merlin._

"_Merlin" Merlin replied "Don't you try anything! I have magic I can beat you!"_

"_You should be careful saying that, if a knight heard you, you might end up at the bottom of a well" The man said softly "Don't worry I wont hurt you, I'm Gaius"_

"_That's a strange name" Replied Merlin _

"_So is Merlin" Chuckled Gaius "I'm a physician, a doctor, you're hurt, let me help you"_

"_Father says to never trust humans, not proper humans" Said Merlin defiantly sticking out his chin "You live in a town, you might take me to the king"_

"_I serve the king as his doctor but I do not hate magic, I wouldn't take you to him" Insisted Gaius "Let's go back to my chamber in the castle, I will get you some proper clothes"_

"_I like my clothes"_

"_They will execute anybody dressed like you, the face paint will have to go as well"_

_-BREAK-_

_Merlin made a face, he felt strange not having face paint or any furs, but the clothes Gaius had given him were quite nice. He especially like the red neckerchief. Gaius had held tre to his word and had not handing in Merlin._

_Merlin was amazed by all the houses and especially by the castle, he wondered what his family would say if they knew where he was. Tears stung his eyes again he hurriedly whipped them away, but Gaius saw._

"_Your family, the spirits you live with, where are they?" Gaius asked_

"_Knights attacked us" Merlin sniffed letting the tears fall down his face "I think t-they're…"_

_Gaius's face softened, "If you like you can stay here in the castle with me" he offered "You can help me with my rounds and when you are old enough you could get some paid work yourself"_

"_Live in the city?" Merlin sniffed, he wasn't sure how he felt about that "I won't be able to wear fur or face paints anymore?"_

"_Afraid not, but you can go into the forest, collect herbs and plants for me and sometimes just for fun" Gaius explained "I know you are not used ot it but if you have nowhere else to go there is a place for you here"_

_Merlin thought about it, Gaius didn't seem like a bad person and he didn't have anywhere to go. He knew he was going to have to learn a lot of human customs and dress differently and control his magic much better. But a home was a home._

"_Alright, I'll stay"_

After that the fire faded back to it usual colours.

"So Gaius took me in and he taught me about magic and medicine" Merlin explained "The one night when a witch attacked Arthur I used my powers to slow time and save him from her dagger and became his manservant"

"You can slow down time?" Leon gasped

"I've been doing it since a was a kid" Merlin shrugged sheepishly

"Come on them Merlin, how many times have you used magic while you were my manservant?" Arthur inquired curiously "Do you use it on your chores?"

"Without it I would never get all those jobs you give me done" Merlin grinned "And I lost count of how many times I saved your life"

"Well you better start talking then Merlin" Atremus smiled "because I want to hear everything that has happened to you since we lost you"

Merlin smiled and began to recount his various magical adventures with Arthur. He told him about the Afrac and the time he sent the light to him. When they reached the part about the griffin Arthur was slightly annoyed that Lancelot knew of Merlin's magic, years before he did.

Merlin spoke for hours only stopping when Arthur or Leon questioned him about his powers. Arthur felt guilty when Merlin mentioned the fight with Sigan, had he listened to Merlin he may not of had to put his life in danger. Finally Merlin told about how he had freed the dragon, it took several minutes to calm Arthur after that bit of information, he did calm when he learned that Merlin had discovered his birth father and lost him in the space of a day.

When he had finished Arthur stared at him. He had done so many things; HE had been the one to get rid of the dragon in the end and Arthur had been the one praised. After all these things Merlin had done he had never been thanked, in fact on occasion Arthur had berated him, thinking he was just hiding behind a tree.

"The first light is only a few hours away" Amnres commented "It is time we slept. You and your knight may sleep by the fire, I wont have you in our cave"

Merlin gave an apologetic smile as Leon and Arthur set up their sleeping bags while he followed his family into the cave.

"sire, what are we going to do, your not planning on killin them are you?" Leon asked after laying down on the opposide side of the fire to the prince.

"No, offcourse not" Arthur muttered "I'm worried about my father, he wont take no for an answer, and those kniughts could of already made it back to Camelot by tomorrow afternoon"

"We should get some rest anyway, tomorrow is going to be a big day"

**12 chapters in only a few days! Woo! anybody else notice my chapters are getting longer each time :P**


	13. Talking

Arthur awoke suddenly when he heard a loud thud to the ground, warriors insticts kicking in he was on his feet in seconds and about to reach for his sword when a hand stopped him. He turned to see Leon smiling at him.

"Relax, it's just them" He said shaking his head to the side.

Arthur turned to see Merlin and Adiana rolling around in the grass, play fighting like two puppies. Every now and then on of them would break off from the other and they would circle for a few moments before one of them would tackle each other to the ground and he whole mess started again.

The scene was very comical really. Merlin was now sporting the same face paint as Adiana as well as a new outfit. dark brown pants and long sleeved shirt with fur gloves and a srange cape. Instead of being tied at the front of the neck and flowing down his back it was tied around his left side and hung down his right. It seemed o be made of elk skin.

"He and his mother magiced them up this morning" Leon explained "they had spare skins laying around for clothes incase Adiana's were ever damaged"

"Right" Muttered Arthur, glancing around he saw a small bunch of berries and a portion of meat had been set next to his make shift bed.

"Amnres left them for when you woke up" said Leon "I ate mine already"

Helping himself to the breakfast Arthur continued to watch the two siblings fight and tease each other till they finally tired of it and sat in the grass talking. Arthur felt a stab of jealousy hit him, Merlin was his only real friend, like a brother but Adiana was still closer to Merlin, even after all this time.

Merlin looked strange clad in the clothes made from furs and his face looked distorted by the paint. But Merlin looked happy. _He could be happier here, this is his real home _Arthur thought to himself bitterly.

"I'm going to go down to the lake, wake up a bit" Arthur told Leon before promptly getting up and wandering down to the water. The water was not deep, would of only reached Arthur's waist if he was to fall in.

"Arthur?"

Arthur, lost in his own thoughts was taken completely by surprise by the voice and spun round almost falling into the clear pond.

"Merlin you idiot you took me by surprise!" Arthur shouted

"Arn't you supposed to be a warrior, y'know sensing danger a mile away?" joked Merlin teasingly "I mean you always blame me for messing up your hunts but I can tell you you're not as stealthy as you think It's probably all that extra weight you are-"

"Merlin, shut up"

Merlin gave a small smile and sat down next to Arthur on the grass and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"You're still angry at me arn't you" He said after a long time.

"I thought we were friends Merlin, sure I would of been mad at you but I wouldn't of turned you into my father don't you know that?"

"At first I was worried you were, but then it became more about making you choose" Merlin sighed "I couldn't make you chose between your father and me"

"You could of at leasts told me you were a Child of the Forest you know, when we started this" _Gods was it only two days ago?_

"I wanted to Arthur I really did, but how could I?" Merlin looked at him with pleading eyes "It's not that I didnt trust you Arthur, it's just that I've been hiding who I am for so long now I guess I'm just not used to telling people about myself"

"I'm sorry you had to do that Merlin" Arthur mummbled looking down at his reflection.

"Did you, Prince Arthur of Camelot, sincerely apologize to a commoner?" Merlin grinned, on second thoughts, he didn't look that much different really"

"Tell anybody you will be in trouble" Smirked Arthur "Cant have people think I'm soft"

"You ARE soft, you wouldn't be if you layed off the cakes and the extra bread and-"

"Merlin!"

"Shut up?"

"You guessed it"

At that Merlin started laughing, not normal laughter, the kind that when you start you can;t stop no matter how much you want to. Unfortunatly it was contagious and soon Arthur was holding his stomach too.

"Somebody must of told the best joke in the whole world over here" Commented Leon standing over the boys grinning.

"Leon!" Arthur gasped "What is on you face!"

Leon, still grinning looked down at them sporting htree blue stripes on one cheek and a white paw print over his left eye, exactly the same as Merlin's and Adiana's.

"Amnres did it for me, you know this stuff is starting to grow on me, it doesn't wash off unless you want it to apparently" Leon replied helping the prince to his feet

"You look strange" Commented Arthur

"I hope you dont look as bad as me cause you're next!" teased Leon "Right this way sire"

Arthur groaned as Merlin and Leon, both sporting enourmus smiles, planting him down infront of the fire pit where Amnres was sitting. Two bowls were in front of her with a mixture of strange coloured herbs and water.

"Relax" She smiled and used one small claw to applied the paint to his face. After a few minutes Arthur was sporting the same blue lines and paw print as Merlin.

"Why, are we doing this again?" Questioned Arthur itching at the paint that stayed firmly attached to his skin.

"We are going to a clan meeting, we can drop you off closer to Camelot but we will see spirits on the way there, this will stop them questioning you" Amnres explained

"Clan meet?"

"It's when all the spirits and the Children get together" Explained Merlin "It happens at the start of each season"

Arthur was about to reply when a howl drifted through on the wind. Amnres's ears pricked ad eyes widened as she listened.

"Mother what is it?" Merlin asked worriedly as Amnres bowed her head.

"Hundreds of soldiers and knights are storming the forests...burning the forest down to smoke us out" She gasped "They have killed many of our kin this morning alone"

**I have been working on this chapter for a while now finally it's done!**

**I have the next few chapters already planned out and ready it's just a matter of typing them up. I will be able to do alot of writing Friday so there should be some fast updates**

**Until then enjoy!**


	14. Carnage

"We should head to the White Mountains" Adiana suggested "That's where this seasons clan meet is, we can decide what to do about it there"

"How did you know what was happening just by a wolf howling?" Asked Leon cocking an eye brow

"Spirits have their ways" Amnres explained quickly "Atremus is out in the forest at the moment, he would of heard the call…"

"Let us go look for Artemus" Offered Arthur "Merlin, Leon and I know our way and if we get caught nobody will harm us"

Amnres looked conflicted at this, no doubt she didn't want Merlin out of her sight. Adiana was much the same.

"Mother let me go as well" She pleaded, "You can't send Merlin off and not me"

"My Magic is stronger than yours Adiana and you know it" Merlin insisted "We need to go, you and Mother head for the clan meet, I will meet you there in a few days I promise"

Amnres nuzzled her son affectionately, "be careful" She whispered before scooping Adiana onto her back and turning toward the north, Adiana looking back over her shoulder uneasily.

"Don't worry! We will look out for him!" Leon called giving Merlin a slap on the shoulder making him jump. Adiana smiled and turned forwards as her mother began to run and they were soon lost among the trees.

"Lets head back in the direction of Camelot, I have a feeling that's where they coming from" Merlin muttered somewhat bitterly, Arthur hated that he was probably right. Merlin shared Arthur's horse as they rode to the south towards Camelot, after an hours hard ride they began to spell it, smoke. Within a few minutes they could see the forest burning only half a mile away, it stank not just of burning wood but also of bodies.

Carefully tying their horses to trees they carefully snuck through the thick forest, off the normal pathways.

"This is taking a long time" Said Melrin frustrated "I'm going to keep a look out".

With that Merlin quickly scaled a tree as easily as he would walk down a street and began jumping from branch to branch along the same route Leon and Arthur were walking.

"That explains why Adiana didn't leave any tracks" Mumbled Leon as they ran off after Merlin "It's a smart idea really"

"Remind me to ask how he manages to do that but can't hold a sword to save his life" Arthur replied. He was about to ask Leon if they should of bought the horses after all when Merlin dropped straight infront of him, cause Arthur to smack straight into him and send them other sprawling.

"Merlin!" He bellowed "You couldn't give me some warning?"

"Stay quiet!" Merlin hissed "Look down the hill"

Merlin indicated to the steep hill a few meters away, laying down on their stomachs they peered over. It looked like a war zone.

Bodies of large oddly coloured animals laid everywhere, deers, wolves, boars, even birds. There were human bodies too, some looked like they were children's. Arthur's stomach twisted, Please don't let my father be behind this… He pleaded desperately, his pleading appeared to be in vain. He could see the bright red uniform clad with a yellow dragon.

"How is this even possible" Wondered Leon aloud "Those knights would of had to ride through the knight to get back to Camelot and they would of had to set out only a few hours afterwards for things to get so far"

"Why would they do that?" Asked Merlin

"I, I dont know" Replied Arthur not able to take his eyes off the carnage his fathers knights and soldiers were wreaking. There were people, of all ages stuffed into more iron cages, all clad in the clothes of Children of the Forest.

Some of them had been killed also, Arthur could see the bodies laying on the charred ground.

"Why is he doing this?" Mummbled Arthur "I don't understand"

"Your father!" Exclaimed Leon "Sire look!"

Sure enough down in the valley away from the carnage standing with the knights was the King, dressed in full battle armour.

"Something is wrong here, besides the obvious" Arthur concluded "Lets see if we can get closer without being seen"

Carefully the trio crept down the hillside staying behind burnt shrubs and tree's as much as possible. The air stank of burning. Suddenly Arthur felt Merlin freeze beside him in shock.

"Merlin?" Arthur turned to face him

"What if Fathers's down there" He shook as he spoke. Dam Arthur didn't think about that, Artemus have obviously left somewhere this morning, he could of been caught in the fires too.

"Well, I can't make you go" Arthur started but he was cut off by a yell from further down the hill. A girl was struggling against two soldier who had bound her hands and were trying to drag her back to the iron cages holding the others. The girl was crying, she couldn't of been more than 12 years old, she was desperate to get to something infront of her. Arthur's stomach churned when he saw the body of a huge white mountain lion that had been speared through the chest.

"Let me go! Mother! Mother get up! Please!" The girl begged

"onsælan" Whispered Merlin, eyes flashing gold quickly. The bonds tieing the girl suddenly untied themselves and fell to the ground. With a burst of energy she rushed from the guards grips and flew across the burnt grass to the body of her mother. She gave the body a quick stroke and then fled into the forest, guards on her tail.

Arthur smiled, he knew they wouldn't catch her. His smiled faded however when the king came storming over.

"How could you let her go!" He roared "I want as many human captives as possible"

"Sorry My Lord" the guards stammered "She used magic"

"I don't care what she did!" Uther continued "The more captives we have the better chance we have of finding out where Arthur is!"

"Those knights must of told Uther we were captured or something" Leon cursed "Cowards"

"My father is doing all of this...because of me?" Arthur whispered, he felt terrible, if it wasn't for him his father wouldnt be here now, killing all these innocents. His stomach gave another jolt when he realised this is how people with magic had been treated his entire life. How could he not of seen this cruelty before?

"I need to go out there, he might stop this attack" Arthur Suggested

"We both know he wont" Merlin hissed back "He will just send you back to the castle"

"But we can't let this continue!" Arthur hissed back

"Who's there!" Boomed Uther's voice. Obviously the two hadnt realised they were talking so loud. Their eyes widened as Uther drew his sword and began to walk towards their hiding place behind a thick singed bush.

"æmnitta cædmon gewítan ræd" Merlin whispered hurriedly

"What are you-" Leon started to whisper before his jaw dropped, as did Arthur's as now all three of them were sporting blood red iris's instead of their usual blue.

"Play along" Whispered Merlin hurriedly.

_I hope this works..._

**Bit of a cliffy :P I hope you like this chapter cause I had to write it out twice since it didn't save when I wrote it the first time! **

**Some very interesting things are gonna happen in the next few chapters, ive already started planning them out**

**Stay tuned and as always tell me your thought!**


	15. Red Eyes

Merlin stood to face Uther, his half closed eyes glowing blood red.

"Hello Uther" He said in a voice at least a decibel lower than his usual one. Arthur and Leon tensed, the whole scene would of been comical were the situation not so dire.

"You, you're my sons manservant!" Uther exclaimed angrily "You lead him into a trap you-"

"**Be quiet!**" Merlin boomed, but keeping his face completely neutral "I care not for who this person is, I'm simply here as a messenger"

Arthur and Leon grinned ear to ear when they realized why Merlin had made their eyes red, he was pretending to be enchanted.

"I do not care what you have to say!" Uther sneered pointing his sword at Merlin, who remained impassive, Arthur had to admit his acting was brilliant.

"You will" Replied Merlin, it taking every fiber of his being not to smile "Leon, Arthur"

Uther's sword dropped an inch when he heard his sons name, Arthur and Leon quickly let their eyes droop and made their faces blank and stepped out from the bushes and stood next to Merlin.

"Arthur! What have they done to you!" Uther cried taking a step towards his son.

"I wouldn't" Arthur replied in a monotone voice making Uther stop in his tracks "Come any closer and you wont be seeing your son again"

"What have you spirits done to my son! Release him now!" Uther demanded raising his sword again.

"The spirits have done nothing" Replied Leon "They and their children are innocents which you are murdering"

"I am a God of the Old religion, the God of this forest" Merlin invented hoping Uther was ignorant enough to believe him seeings as the Old Religion had no gods "I have enchanted these three men in order to make you stop this attack on my domain"

Arthur had to admit, Merlin was doing a fantastic job of fooling his father, he was beginning to understand how he fooled people for so long.

"You and your men are to release the prisoners you have taken and to leave this forest" Ordered Arthur, he was having fun with this "Go back to your castle"

"I do not negotiate with Sorcerers!" Uther yelled, his knights were now all behind him having being drawn to the noise.

Leon sighed, "I am not a sorcerer, I am a GOD, If you do not listen to me I will keep your son here with me in my forest forever"

Uther glared straight at the trio with hatred, Arthur could see his father was not wayverying, he was going to have to take desperate measures. He drew his small hunting knife from his belt and held it up close to his throat.

"If you care for your son you will do as I say" Arthur ordered "I take no pleasure in killing but if I must I will!"

Merlin and Leon had a hard time keeping their expressions neutral at this point, deep down they knew Arthur was bluffing but still his actions made them nervous.

"Alright you win" Uther said slowly, lowering his sword, "I will leave and release the 'children'"

With a wave of his hand the soldiers began to free the caged people who took off into the trees quickly, only stopping to star tearfully at the bodies of their former careers.

"Alright we will leave now give me back my son and return his servant and knight" Uther demanded

"Not yet" Said Arthur putting his knife back in his belt "I want you to leave my forest, when I know you have left I will release your son"

"You will release him now!" Uther roared raising his sword

"I will be true to my word Uther" Replied Merlin taking a few steps backwards as did Arthur and Leon "But not until you leave my forest"

Merlins eyes flashed, though thankfully the gold was hidden by the red iris's and the wind picked up around the three, Arthur and Leon instinctively stepped closer to Merlin as a whirlwind picked up around them.

"Arthur!" Uther bellowed and began to run towards them but before the king could reach the white wind surrounded the Prince and his friends and they were swept away.

-BREAK-

Being transported is a strange feeling Arthur decided, almost like having pins and needles only at every pint in your body, the ground seemed to disappear from under his feet and then seemed to re materialized very suddenly and very hard.

The fuzzy scene of his father and the knights faded and the wobbly view of a clearing appeared, a few seconds later it became clear. The three of them were now standing in a small clearing, there was no smell of smoke or sound of people so Arthur guessed they were pretty far away from his father.

Merlin leant on his knees breathing heavily, "edwend...galdorléoð..." he mumbled dully, Arthur looked in relief as Leon and Merlins eyes returned to their normal colour, he assumed his did as well. His relief was only momentary however as a second later Merlin picthed forward onto the ground unconscious.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried dropping to his knees as did Leon.

"Whats wrong with him?" Asked Leon worriedly turning Merlin over onto his back "He wasn't hurt back there we would of seen it surely"

"I don't know" Muttered Arthur looking down at Merlins face which seemed to be even more pale than usual "We need to do something!"

"If only we knew what was wrong, if we don't know whats wrong we can't fix it without risking making it worse" Leon sighed looking up at the sun, it looked like late afternoon already.

"We should find a place to set up camp" Arthur said after a few long moments "Over there in the cover of the trees should be fine"

Leon scooped up Merlin and carried the skinny boy over to the trees as Arthur took on Merlins job of setting up their beds and a fire. It didn't take long and soon Merlin was laying under his blankets by the fire.

Arthur sat by him while Leon went looking for food. Arthur was uneasy, what could of happened to Merlin to make him collapse so suddenly? He hoped Merlin would move or at least make a sound but he didn't.

Merlin stayed still.

**As always thoughts are always appreciated, I m getting sick so Im not sure how many chapters you will be getting but i shall try**


	16. Old Friends

Merlin stirred, Gods he was tired. He could feel a warpth coming from his right along with a crackling sound. _Fire _Merlin deduced. He wanted nothing more then to sink back into oblivion but he knew Arthur and Leon would be worried about him.

He must of passed out in the meadow because the last thing he remembered was undoing the spell that turned their eyes red. With sheer force of will Merlin cracked his eyes open. He could see Leon on the other side of the fire trying and failing to repair his chain mail.

Arthur was sitting a few feet away from him quietly staring at the fire. Merlin couldn't help but notice how dark it was, it had only been afternoon when they had transported.

"What time is it?" Merlin managed to breath out weirily. Arthur jumped at the sound of Merlins voice.

"Merlin! What was that about you nearly gave us a heart attack keeling over like that!" Arthur cried though his eyes were more concerned than angry.

"Sorry" He mumbled pushing himself up on his elbows "Transportation takes alot of magic even when its only one person and you say the spell aloud, transporting all three of us so far on a silent spell used up too much of my magic"

"Then why did you do it?" Asked Leon

"Well to be honest I had never tried it before, i was just sorta hoping it would work"

"you're supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer ever to live!" Exclaimed Arthur "How could you not know if it would work?"

"I'm still training Arthur" Merlin pouted letting is eyes droop ever so slightly

"It's late" Leon declared clapping his hands together obviously giving up on his chain mail "We should all be resting, I will take first watch"

"Good idea Leon" Murmured Merlin sinking back into his blankets blinking heavily.

Arthur chuckled, "Sleep Merlin"

-BREAK-

Arthur woke to the sun streaking through the branches of the tree's by the side of the meadow. By the looks of it it was a few hours past dawn, yawning the prince glanced around to see Leon still sleeping under his cape and Merlin sitting on a log finishing mending Leon's chain mail.

Arthur smiled the memory of Leon cursing most of the afternoon trying to fix it it was amazing how one of Camelot's finest warriors could be stopped by a few loose rings of metal.

"Come on Leon, Rise and Shine!" Said Arthur giving Leon a shove, stopping when he realized he just woke Leon in the manner Merlin usually woke him. Speaking of Merlin...

The boy now sat by a pool of water gathered by a tree root, staring at it intently.

"Merlin what are you doing?" Answer Arthur bewildered, though he really shouldn't be really, Merlin surprised him at least once an hour these last few days.

"Trying to scry" Answered Merlin sounding frustrated "It means I can see things in the water that are far away, I'm trying to see if Uther has left the Forest as he promised"

"And?"

"I'm not very good at scrying, I've gotten nothing"

"What do we do then?"

Merlin sat against the tree and thought for a few minutes, when a small smile played on his face. "We go to find somebody who CAN scry".

"Where?" Asked Leon joining the other two boys.

"At the Clan Meet" Grinned Merlin "It's brilliant, I get so see my old friends and make sure my family is ok AND we can see if Uther has returned home"

Merlin's eyes lit up as he spoke, Arthur could imagine his excitement, finally getting to see friends he hadn't seen since he was 15. It was true the Clan Meet was most likely the best place to go and he couldn't deny Merlin when he knew the boy was worried about his family.

"Alright, you said it was near the White Mountain's did you not?" Arthur replied "Well thats only a days ride from Camelot so we can't be too far away can we?"

"If we had horses it would be quicker but we should be able to reach there by a few hours after nightfall" Concluded Merlin happily, "well lets pack things up!"

"Merlin, who's the servant here?" Quipped Arthur cheeky smile planted on his face.

"Oh Right"

-BREAK-

Thy had been walking towards the white peaks all day yet they never seemed to get any closer, it was frustrating. Usually Arthur was having to tell Merlin to hurry up but today the rolls had reversed, Merlin was practically spiriting towards the mountains.

"sire can't you get him to slow down?" Panted Leon to Arthur "He is worse than you ona bad training day"

Arthur laighed at that "I don't think I can Leon, no matter how much I want him to"

"Do you think he will stay when we retrn to Camelot?" Continued Leon.

Arthur felt as if he had cold water thrwn over him. Of course Merlin would want to stay with his family, he had only just found them. But he WOULD return to Camelot and stay Arthur's servant, wouldn't he? He had that whole destiny thing has Emrys didn't he?

"I, dont know Leon" Arthur finally replied, his mood suddenly very sombre "I guess, he would want to stay with Artemus, Amnres and Adiana..."

Leon turned to Arthur as if to reply when instead the knighst eyes widened and he drew his sword quickly, Arthur turned to see what Leon was so surprised by and his eyes widened.

Coming towards them were four wolves, **huge **wolves. The largest was the white one at the front of the group, it was followed by a grey and blank wolf just behind and a slightly smaller grey wolf with a white belly.

Arthur relaxed a little when he spotted a small child on the back of the smallest wolves, imedietly thankful he didn't remove the face paints he was wearing. The armour wasn't good but the paint would stop the wolves from attacking straight away, at least that's what he hoped.

Merlin had stopped too and given what sound like a mix between a bark and a short yell as the wolves approached, slowing to a trot.

"Arthur Leon!" Merlin called happily, "Come over here!"

Merlin cupped the great white wolfs head in his hands and pressed his foreheard against it just like he had his mothers.

"Arthur, Leon, this is Adol, his two sons Dolphus and Eyon and his youngest daughter Honi" Merlin introduced "Adol, this is Arthur and Leon"

The big wolf looked suspiciously at the two nights, yellow eyes narrowing.

"Knights of Camelot..., the same knights who took my mate from me only yesterday" Adol sneered, his voice was deep and dark. And very discomforting.

"Lowe was killed?" Choked out Merlin

"She died protecting Torah" Adol replied turning a head to the little boy sitting on Honi's back, the boy pulled his white fur hood over his face hiding it from view.

"I'm very sorry for what my father and his army have done" Arthur apologised "I had no part in it and have managed to trick him into leaving the forest, I know this is no excuse and I am still very sorry for the loss of your mate"

Merlin gaped at Arthur, thinking back to the prince he first met all those months ago. That Arthur would never of said that.

"You are not your father" Adol replied simply "You did not murder any of our kind nor did you attempt to, I will not judge you on your fathers actions, you are your own man"

Arthur smiled up at the wolf, he was wise he could tell.

"Dolphus, Eyon" Adol called the black and grey wolf coming to their fathers side "Let these men ride on your backs, you are heading to the clan meet, you may ride with us"

"Thankyou" The trio replied

"Merlin you may ride with me" Offered the wolf giving a sort of smile to the boy.

Merlin beamed, "Thankyou Uncle"

**WOO! Finaly this is done**

**I really want to hurry up and write about the clan meet cause thats very interesting :) Im glad i finally wrote some more from Merlin's point of view since this is mostly rom Arthur's. **

**Now for something a little special. Over the next few days Im going to pick somebody who has reviewed this story and I will send them a message and write them in as a minor character of this story! :) They will be a friend of Merlin and Adiana's and a Child of the Forest so get your reveiw on and you might make your way into the story ;)**


	17. Arrival

"Your parents are panthers, your sister is a human and your uncle is a wolf" Leon commented grinning at Merlin "Gotta hand it to you Merlin, you have the strangest family I've ever met"

Merlin laughed, "Any spirit that isn't your mother or father is called Uncle or Auntie, its just out custom, besides Adol has been friends with my mother and father forever"

Arthur wondered how many other people Merlin was going to be reunited with when they reached the White Mountains. Right now though he had to spend more time trying to figure out how to sit. Riding a wolf was harder than riding a horse, they didn't run smoothly.

"How long till we reach the white mountains?" Arthur asked trying to get into a position where he wasn't being jostled around so much, how Merlin managed to do it was beyond him.

"We will reach there by nightfall" Adol replied casually, "You should be careful, many spirits will be angry with you"

Arthur gulped. Merlin's magic would protect him though, right?

The Mountains were now getting closer as the sun began to set, but Arthur couldn't see anybody else. For a few seconds he felt so much dread that they had all been killed.

"Where is everybody" Asked Leon quietly, obviously thinking the same dark things as Arthur.

"Don't worry, they are hidden safely once they are inside" Merlin smiled as they neared the rock face at the edge of the mountains and their mounts began bounding up it. Leon and ARthur clung to the thick fur for dear life. Finally the group came to small cave not far up the mountain side and entered through the dark tunnel.

Arthur wondered if the wolves could even see where they were going, he certainly couldn't. AFter a few minutes of walking the darkness began to face, sunlight. Another cave entrance, light and the sound of music could be heard. Arthur shielded his eyes from the brightness as they exited.

Arthur couldn't stop his eyes from lighting up at the sight that greeted him. They were in a hollow in the mountain, a huge one. A large bonfire was lit in the middle and the entire area was lit with floating orbs of light, flashing different colors every few seconds or so. Spirits and Children of the Forest were everywhere. Some were playing music and dancing around the fire chanting and laughing, others were cooking on smaller fires around the edges of the hollow.

It was an incredible sight. Arthur watched in wonder as grass began sprouting up from the dry earth and the Children, though most of them were under the age of 20, chanted spells.

Younger children were drawing in the ground with sticks, flowers and trees sprouted from their lines as they giggled and picked them to give to their families.

Arthur looked at Leon who was also smiling, this magic was so innocent, beautiful. How could his father not see that? He looked to Merlin who looked as if all his birthdays had come at once, but then a frown replaced his usual happy smile. Confused Arthur turned back to the happy scene to try and see what was upsetting his friends.

Then he saw, he **truly **saw. Most of the spirits were sporting bandages, as were a few of the humans. Quite a few had smiles, but they were sad smiles, as if they wished somebody where here with them. Like they had lost somebody to Camelot's knights.

Guilt flared up in Arthur's gut, he also regretted not taking off his armor sooner, he could feel eyes turning to him, narrowing and glaring. As the wolves made their way through the crowd the music stopped and the trio dismounted. Growls were beginning to build from the spirits as their neared him.

"Adol!" Came a cry from the crowd "What have you DONE! Bringing knights here! Do you wish for more bloodshed!"

Arthur decided it was best to speak up before things got out of hand, "Please, I never wanted my father to attack you or your children, Me and my night had no part in that massacre!"

"I say we throw him int he fire! Along with his precious knight!" Came another angry voice from the crowd, Leon turned to Arthur nervously.

"Please!" Merlin's voice rang out "Arthur is a good man! He tricked his father in to stopping the attack! Into getting him to leave the forest! He and Leon never hurt anybody!"

The spirits seemed surprised by Merlins outburst, they looked at him strangely, human now coming forward in the crowd as well. Arthur felt his heart soar when he saw the familiar scared face of Amnres amoung them, Adiana in tow.

"What they are saying is true" Amnres added stepping forward towards the group, "My son trusts these men, so do I"

Muttering exploded among the spirits and Children, Merlin gave the knights a hopefully smile then turned and greeted his mother and sister. Adiana was now clad in a different outfit made of brown tights and fur skirt with a sleeveless fur shirt that cut off just before her belly, complete with a thick green cloak. Arthur couldn't help but notice Leon go slightly pink. He raised an eyebrow at him and Leon quickly found his shoes very interesting.

"These men are under my protection, they will not harm us I swear on my life" Amnres concluded, dispersing the crowd. The music started up again and soon life returned to the happy scene. It upset Arthur to see such a happy pace tinged with injuries. He could see a limping deer and doe walking through the cave at this moment.

"Im so glad you're all ok" Smiled Adiana hugging her brother "We were worried"

"Is father back?" Asked Merlin, the question finally bursting out.

Amnres's smile faded, "Yes but he is injured"

Colour drained from Merlin's face, "How badly?" he choked out.

"Quite badly" Adiana hung her head, "He is in the caves on the north side of the hollow"

Merlin didn't need to be told twice, he took off through the crowd. "Merlin wait!" Cried Arthur but Merlin was gone in a sea of fur and fathers.

"Let him go" Adiana sighed "We will wait here for him, come, you must be hungry"

Arthur then just realized that he had never gotten around to eating that day, suddenly he was ravenous by the looks of Leon, he was too. Adiana lead the two over to a small fire where she and her mother had been sitting, Adol and his family, excluding the little boy, were all sitting around it, watching the meat cook.

"Is Atremus going to be alright?" Leon asked finally

"He is badly injured but he is healing well, he should recover" Adiana mumbled staring into the fire for a moment before leaning forward and serving some of the meat to Arthur and Leon, which they both hungrily downed.

They then sat and watched some of the humans dancing around the huge bonfire. It wasn't like any dance Arthur had ever seen. All the dances he learnt included soft music played on lutes, partners and small repeated steps. This music was loud with strong drum beats, the people kicked the air and stamped their feet, waving their hands and shaking their hips. Somehow they all seemed to be doing the same dance each time though the drum beat didn't seem to change too much in Arthur's ears.

While they danced they chanted and sung to the music happily, Adiana smiled and stood.

"I'm going to dance, you should watch and join in!"

**The next chapter is quite a god one so look forward to it :) **

**The dancing Im describing was inspired by the watoto children's choir performances ive seen. If you want a clearer picture of what the dancing and chanting is similar too (obviously ****they would not be singing in african or about jesus) then i recommend copy pasting "**Watoto Children's Choir | Paki Rwoth" into Youtube and watching the first video.

Also hint hint, Merlin and Adiana may be joining in the dancing next chapter ;) Maybe even Arthur


	18. Dancing by the Fire

Merlin rushed up to the cave he and his family always used when they came here, they didn't often have to stay there unless it was particularly cold or raining though so it only had a simple bed made of soft dried out grassed.

His father was laying bod curved around as it always was when he slept, though this time instead of his great head resting on his paws as it usually did one laid out to the side heavily bandaged al the way to his shoulder.

His lip had been cut, though not deeply, Merlin felt shiver run down his spine when he saw that most of his fathers torso had been bandaged heavily as well, a few places stained with the blood that had soaked through. Artemus's breathing was labored, he wheezed heavily, Merlin was afraid he would stop breathing all together.

"Father?" Merlin whispered, Atremus stirred opening up his blue orbs, they looked fatigued.

"Merlin" He smiled "Thank goodness you made it here unharmed, better luck then me eh?"

"I've never been great at healing magic but I could try-"

"It is ok Merlin, Gahoowl's girl has already given me enough magical healing to ensure my life isn't in danger" Atremus wheezed "For now I just need rest"

Merlin smiled at the thought of the great snowy owl Gahoowl, he had taught Merlin about healing along with his daughter when they were young. Though he was never very good at it.

"Merlin your father said you had returned" Greeted a happy voice. Merlin turned to see Gahoowl and his human daughter Allie. The girl hadn't grown an inch since he had seen her, still as short as ever, wispy blonde hair decorated with feather whipped her face.

"Allie!" He greeted "I hear you have become quite the healer"

"It's great to see you again Merlin" She smiled "How is your father?"

"I'm right here you know" Chuckled Artemus, lifting his dark furred head slightly before laying it back down wincing.

"Atremus I told you not to move" Scolded Allie as she checked him over, "The spells I used are holding well, you should be fine with time"

"Thankyou Allie" Merlin murmured his eyes not leaving his father.

"You are welcome" She smiled "I have to go now me and my father are on watch tonight"

"Watch?" Merlin asked quizzically "We never had watches before"

"We can't be sure anymore, not after what happened the other day" Allie sighed "All flying spirits are taking turns keeping an eye on the mountain"

"I wish that wasn't needed"

"so do I"

Allie turned to greet her fairly silent father and hopped on his back, "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true you are friends with the prince?"

"Very good friends"

-BREAK-

Arthur watched smiling as Aidana danced with the others around the fire, they must learn these dances when they are young because they were perfectly in time. Arthur laughed when he saw the familiar skinny figure of his man servant weaving through the dancers as well. He hadn't even noticed Merlin had joined the dance but there he was, fitting in perfectly.

Again Arthur felt worry for Merlin's future. Would he stay here? Deep down he knew he would but he didn't want to believe it. Adiana twisted around and quickly turned and grabbed Leon's hands.

"Come on!" She laughed "Dance with us! This ones easy, all you need to do is how your arms up and follow me!"

Before Leon had a chance to protect he was on his feet and being dragged into the crowd by Adiana. Leon shot Arthur a pleading look, which Arthur replied to with a laugh abandoning Leon to be forced into the dance.

"She will have you dancing up their soon" Commented Merlin coming and sitting by Arthur "So I wouldn't laugh"

"Hows your father?" Asked Arthur quietly

"He will recover" Answered Merlin somberly "My friend, a healer, is caring for him"

Merlin looked up and laughed at Leon who had picked up the simple steps to the dance easily and was now twisting Adiana under his arm, Merlin couldn't help but notice the pink tinge to his face, he made a metal note to tease Leon about it later.

Arthur handed Merlin a plate of meat, he reacted in much the same way Arthur did and gobbled up the plate as quickly as he could. When he finished he kept watching the dancing go on for a few minutes, before a stupidly huge grin plastered itself on his face.

"Come on Arthur, Its time Adiana taught you to dance"

-BREAK-

The cave where they were staying was warm. Arthur turned over under his blanket, he wasn't sire if it was magic or luck but the caves were the most comfortable he had ever stayed in. He could hear voices. _Thats most likely what woke me _he thought dully, happy to go back to sleep.

Turns out dancing had been more fun than he had given thought to and he and Leon had become quite good at it as well, he was tired.

"You know, its good you're finally home" _thats Adiana's voice_

"I know, I really missed you sister" _Merlin!_

"If only Zowzer was still alive..." Adiana's muttered

"I know I miss him too" Merlin replied quietly

"Are, are you going back to Camelot?" Adiana finally asked

"I don't know..." Merlin mumbled "I want to stay here so much but its my duty to protect Arthur and he is my friends..."

Arthur buried his face in his blanket. He didn't want to hear anymore.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter! Only a few more to go and this story will be complete I can't believe it! Please tell me your thoughts and I LIVE for those reviews!**


	19. Decisions

Arthur woke early as the sun streaked into the cave. Yawning he sat himself up and walked over to the mouth of their temporary home. Down in the hollow below them some of the spirits were already awake, collecting food with the help of their children. Arthur decided against waking anybody else and headed down to the hollow as a large snowy owl descended close to him.

He recognized the owl as Gahoowl, the father of the healer Allie who was looking after Artemus, however he was surprised to see a second smaller passenger. A small girl around 7 seven with dirty blonde hair wearing black skins and covered in red paint. The girl his father had put to death! She was alive, a little thin and pale but alive.

"You're ok!" Arthur exclaimed happily, the little girl turned to see him and quickly hid behind the healers legs.

"It's ok Valrie" Allie smiled "Arthur is helping us"

The girl peaked out from behind Allie's legs, "Papa?" She asked quietly.

"Yes lets get you home, your father will be worried" Agreed Allie, though before she could walked anywhere a large redish boar came running around the corner causing the girl to squeal with delight and jump on its back. Arthur smiled.

"How did you get her back?" Arthur asked bewildered

"Uther forgot about her when he found out you had been taken, she used her magic to unlock her cell and sneak out of the palace" Allie replied "My father spotted her with his great eyesight and we went and picked her up"

"Did you see any Camelot knights?" Rushed Arthur nervously "Did they return to Camelot?"

"It seems so" Allie replied many are posted at the border of the forest though, most likely waiting for you"

"Yes..." Muttered Arthur "I had better be going back soon"

"Your father might retaliate if you don't" Whispered Allie quietly obviously scarred for her family. Arthur gave a nod and returned back to the cave, it was time they set out for home.

-BREAK-

Arthur returned to the cave to find Leon still fast asleep, as were the others. He looked at Artemus, still wheezing slightly, it would take him weeks to be at full strength again. He then turned his attention to Amnres who was curved into a crescent shape on her belly much like her mate, her two children sleeping peacefully, curled up against her.

Merlin had the faintest smile on his face as he slept. Arthur sighed as he made his decision. QUickly packing his things he shook Leon awake and handed him his pack.

"Come on Leon we're leaving"

-BREAK-

Finding their way through the cave had been hard enough but the trip down the mountain had taken over an hour even though it took only a few minutes on the backs of the wolves. By the time Leon and ARthur had started walking away from the mountain they were already panting with exhaustion.

Arthur couldn't wait till then got to a town where hey could rent some horses, his feet were killing him. He looked up at the sky, it was almost mid day now, Merlin would be awake. Was he glad Arthur had gone? Was he happy he could stay with his family and not have to chose anymore? Arthur sighed and pushed these thoughts from his head.

-BREAK-

Merlin woke slowly, he enjoyed the warm feeling on his mothers fur against his skin, it had been so long. He didn't open his eyes, he was too comfortable. He felt a shift next to him that finally willed him to crack his eyes open. Adiana was awake, as was his mother.

"Morning" Merlin yawned picking up his cloak and tying it around his neck. "Is Arthur awake?"

"He's gone" Amnres sighed.

"What!" Merlin spun around and indeed all of Arthur and Leon's things were gone, "They can't of left without saying something!"

Merlin quickly ran out of the cave and down to the hollow, hoping he would find somebody ho had seen the Prince and his knight. Unfortunately everybody told him the same thing, the prince left HOURS ago.

Merlin wondered why the prince would leave without saying goodbye. Didn't he want Merlin around anymore? He wandered back up the the cave and sat at the mouth of it, legs dangling off the edge. Adiana and Amnres had gone to get breakfast leaving him alobe with his thoughts, at least thats what Merlin thought.

"You are troubled my son" Came the voice of Artemus who walked up to his son and sat by him.

"Father!" Merlin scolded "You shouldn't be up yet"

"I may be old Merlin" Chuckled Artemus "But I am not weak"

"I know" he sighed and looked down upon the hollow.

"You are to return to Camelot" His father continued quietly, Merlin turned and looked at him with wide eyes "Son, you never truly belonged here, you loved it yes but Camelot is where you belong"

"I know" Merlin sighed "But I will miss you all"

"We will still be there, we can find a home not to far from the city where we will still be safe" Atremus smiled nuzzling his son "Now, you had better get going fi your are to catch your friends"

Merlin stood and flung his arms around his fathers neck, promising to say goodbye to his sister and mother before he left and to find a way to signal them when they were in their new home so he could visit. Then quickly muttering a few words a whirlwind formed around the young warlock and he transported to the base of the mountain.

**Only two more to go! Wow I am so happy with this story, the next chapter is going to be quite a humorous one ;)**


	20. Messing with Uther

The day had passed quickly and soon the sun was setting, they hadn't been able to get horses yet and Arthur absentmindedly wondered what happened to the ones they had rode and tied to trees when they first set out and saw his father. he sat poking the fire unable to think of anything to say to Leon.

The knight had sensed the princes despair at leaving his friend behind and had stayed silent for most of the day unable to think of what to say. A sudden crack of of twigs breaking changed the moon and soon both knights were on high alert. Bandits usually hid in these woods, it was possible they were nearby.

Both men raised their swords ready to fight when a blur fell down from the tree above right in betwen the two causing them to jump back in alarm.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed when the boy stood up grinning, obviously thinking scaring the two was some great trick, "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to come back to Camelot of course" Quipped Merlin "You wouldn't last a day without me"

"But your family-"

"Will be close enough for me to visit"

Arthur grinned, noticing Merlin was wearing his normal clothes again, though he was sporting a small strip of fur around his belt, his face paints were gone. It had taken Arthur a long time to get rid of the paints earlier that day, stupid magic.

"Besides...with me we can give your father a little bit of punishment for what he did" Merlin said still grinning.

"You're not gong to hurt the king are you?" Leon asked worriedly

"No, we are just going to...mess with him a little" Replied Merlin.

Arthur and Leon grinned. This should be fun.

-BREAK-

Three sets of blood red eyes marched into the throne room on the palace much to Uther's surprise. It took all the acting skills the trio had not to laugh and to keep their faces unemotional. Uther leapt to his feet and ran up to his son and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly.

"You told me you would release my son!" Uther roared angrily

"I am about to" Arthur muttered "But know if you ever go after spirits again, you will not be able to kill any of them"

Merlin quickly chanted the spell silently in his mind and their eyes quickly faded back to the correct colour, all three of them collapsed on the floor dramatically.

"Arthur!" The king cried "Somebody get Gaius"

_Of course you don't care about Merlin or Leon, _Arthur thought bitterly, part of him enjoying the small punishment he was giving his father. He knew Gaius would take his tim, possibly because of a note left by Merlin explaining the situation.

Arthur slowly blinked his eyes open doing his best to appear dazed, he looked over to see Merlin and Leon doing the same thing, the tinniest of smiles playing on their faces.

"How strange" Commented ARthur in mock confusion "I could of sworn we were in the forest a second ago..."

"There was that deer" Muttered Leon, "The talking one who wanted our help, I thought I was dreaming"

"I remember the deer too" Merlin lied smoothly glancing at Arthur who looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Asked a slightly panicked Uther

"Yes I think so" Answered the Prince, the distracted king didn't notice Merlin quietly muttering spells so quietly it was barely audible.

Arthurs eyes flashed red for a brief second. Uther grabbed his sons shoulders eyes panicked.

"Oh" Is all Arthur replied "A voice just told me he was sorry but he had to borrow our bodies to deliver a message, to stop you killing children"

Uther looked completely confused now, luckily Gaius chose that point to run into the hall and begin checking over the three boys, doing his best not to smile.

"Gaius is he alright?"

"They are ALL fine sire the Forest God is a peaceful creature he would never harm life"

"I didn't know there were Gods i n the old religion"

"they are...rare" Gaius concluded with the smallest of smirks "Now, I think these three need rest"

"Yes ofcourse" The king waved them off as the three men left, they had almost made it to Arthur's chamber before they couldn't take it anymore, they burst into laughter. Falling through the door of Arthurs chamber it took them a few minutes to finally calm down.

"I, I can't believe he bought that!" Arthur choked out between laughs "A talking DEER? Mighty God of the forest!"

"Be quiet!" Laughed Leon finally calming down "If Uther hears you we will be toast!"

Merlin by this point had fallen on the floor and was only now getting his composure back, heaving himself into the standing position he smiled out the window. He was home.

-BREAK-

Uther being Uther sent out squad after squad into the deep forests to try and kill the spirits but each had the same effect. The troops would all fall asleep the fist night they took camp only to wake a few days later to find a red eyed Arthur, Merlin or Leon standing before them and giving them a warning about never returning from the 'Forest God'.

What Uther didn't know was that while all the other troops were asleep Merlin, Leon and Arthur were clad in fur and face paint, happily spending time with the spirits and the Children of the Forest.

Of course when questioned the three would always give the same answer, they saw a strange glowing deer with a deep voice and then fell asleep only to wake and find they had been under for days.

It became such a fun game for them that the three almost looked forward to Uther announcing they were going after the spirits 'one last time'. The recently healed Artemus even going so far as to be spotted by villagers every now and then in order to renew the kings vigor.

**Ah I know I said there would be 2 more chapters but they were too short so i combined them :) There we go its all finished!**

**Did you like? I hope so, I wonder if I should continue writing these what do you think?**

**Sequel?**

**XD**


	21. Sequel

Attention! The sequel is now up!

Its called Spirit Sickness :)

I have several chapters written but I will be uploading them at a steady pace unless the demand is high

Chilax and review :)


End file.
